<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hideously Romantic by Hamilton_stars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385303">Hideously Romantic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamilton_stars/pseuds/Hamilton_stars'>Hamilton_stars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Liv and Maddie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Out, Fluff and Angst, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Wattpad Romance's Romance Friday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:40:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamilton_stars/pseuds/Hamilton_stars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Artie and Joey have always been enemies, frenemies, friends?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joey Rooney/Artie Smalls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hideously Romantic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            [Restricted Work] by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_mint5/pseuds/ca_mint5">ca_mint5</a>. Log in to view.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this has no incest sorry wired ao3 people. This is for a non existing fandom but i wanted to write something still. Honestly this ship is pretty cute..<br/>sorry if this sucks<br/>This was inspired by @spicedbreeze<br/>short chapters till i figure out the plot.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>3rd person. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I bit my lip anxiously as my minions whispered and talked quietly about their school work behind me. My lips were chewed up and cracked but I had no time to worry about my looks.</span>
  <span> I rather be smart than bother worrying about myself, I alway make sure my hair is nice and neat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minions. You may go get lunch, but stay close..” I told the boys behind me. I didn't care to ask for their names, I wouldn't care anyways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I stride confidently to the lunch room, I saw the Rooney’s, some girls and guys from my english and science class. I sat down at the ‘geeks’ lunch table, I usually most to all meals, there was no need for me to eat, the dumb jocks would just make fun of my anyways so why push it? I took out my mathematics homework and started working on it. This table was full of geeks who didn’t eat lunch but instead did work and not talk, he fit right in. He chewed the inside on his cheek, as he didn't know the answer, he soon gave up and put his home work away. The clock read 20 minutes left, he grabbed his work and walked to the rooney table. Liv was talking to some girl and Maddie was talking to Willow, Joey was on his phone. I sat next to Liv, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“hello my lovely” Liv turns around, “mhm, never.” she replies as she turns back around. I sigh and I turn to Joey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Joey. Tomorrow rocket race, 3:33, be there and we’ll decide who is rocket king.” Artie declared. “Fine by me. Winner gets to make fun of the Loser all they want” Joey smirked and he pointed at Artie when he said Loser. “And the loser has to wear a selected outfit by the winner.” Joey nodded and looked back at his phone. A laugh croms from Joey, and he turns the phone to show Artie the meme. Artie lets out a laugh as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here's my mega rocket. Now, Let’s do this thing!” Joey squealed as he added a pin on his orange jumper. That said, ‘Boo Yeah!’ Him and Artie sit on their rocket chair thingy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A girl no one cares to learn the name of raised the scarf and lowered it meaning the start of the race.  They soon started fly6ing through the halls. As much as Joey wanted to win and beat Artie he looked around at the people cheating. He couldn't do it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Artie was a little behind, he pushed on the fuel as hard as he could. His eyes widened as he saw Joey purposely turn into the staircase, Artie smiled and took this as his turn to win. He crossed the finished line and everyone cheered. Joey looked messed up, his glasses had a crack in them, they were tilted and messed up, his rocket in pieces. Artie looked at him for a solid 5 seconds. Artie had to admit the sight was beautiful, he smiled at the defenseless boy on the floor. His Minions and everyone celebrated him in a crowd,</span>
  <span> “Everyone! Let's go for froyo!” he yelled out, they all cheered and started leaving the school. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Artie stayed behind, “aren't you going to get froyo?” Joey asked standing up, cleaning his glasses on his jumper. For Artie this somehow this made him flush. He looked away and started to mess with his zipper on his orange jumper. “I was but i felt bad.. Thank you..” Joey looked up. “Oh i'm.. Your welcome. Erm, come on. Let's go get some fro’” Joey smiled and stepped off the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My sister drove me, and they all went home already..” Joey asked, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. “Oh sure, just try not to get diseases on me.” he replied. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Joey rolled his eyes, “ass” he mumbled to himself. They got in Arties car and drove. They didn't talk the whole ride. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Artie tapped on the wheel to the beat of the song. Joey felt sick for some reason. Not sick like he had to throw up, but sick like butterflies in his stomach. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>